Crafting
The player needs 3 things during crafting: a proper workshop, ingredients and skill level. Workshops A workbench is a designated area that has the right tools for a particular skill set (such as Engineering or Science). The more complex the workshop, the greater the tools and the higher tier the workshop. Tier 0 recipes do not require a workbench, but anything more complex require specialized tools. * Tier 0 (skill 14 or less): A knife, rock or piece of string. Maybe just your bare hands. * Tier 1 (skill 15 - 19): A tool bag or workbench, containing specialized tools for the job. * Tier 2 (skill 20 - 29): A dedicated shop, with larger sets of specialized equipment and a wide variety of tools. * Tier 3 (skill 30+): A state of the art laboratory, with high end machines and exotic equipment for specific jobs. Tool Kits Some Tier 1 Workbenches can be found in the form of Tool Kits. These are portable collections of the basic tools needed for a trade. Although they weigh a considerable amount, tool kits can be life saving for mobile repairs or crafting. Each tool kit costs roughly 100 caps. Electrician’s Kit A multi-use kit containing wire-cutters, clamps, soldering equipment, gauges and tools needed to connect and modify circuits. Designed for on-the-fly hacking and re-wiring. Sawbones Kit A bag of triage tools, including tweezers, scissors, braces, scalpels, stitching gear, surgical tubing and gloves. Perfect for saving someone from bleeding out. Engineer’s Kit A collection of wrenches, screwdrivers, handsaws, taps, dies and drills. Used for on the go repair jobs and modifications. Survivalists’ Kit A ready-to-use belt, carrying a skinning knife, rope, twine, awe, steel needle, fishing hook, salt, matches and straight razor. Perfect for working with leather or setting up a small camp. Thief’s Kit A tool bag containing delicate picks, files, pliers and probes. Used for on-the-go Security checks. Chemist’s Kit A tackle box containing a butane torch, magnifying lens, crucible, Swiss army knife, and various sized glass beakers and pipits. Perfect for the traveling biologist or drug-cook! Crafting Supplies Every recipe has a list of components needed to create.Here are a list of various crafting supplies, organised by the main skills that use them. Not all items are exclusive to the listed skill (Electrical Supplies can be used in engineering recipes, for instance). Every crafting item has an Advanced version. This is a high quality and rare type of object that fill in the category. For instance, an Advanced Holodisk might be a Military Grade AI for a robot vs a regular Domestic AI for household robot. Advanced Supplies cost 5 times as much as their normal counter parts. Electronic Crafting Supplies * Electrical Gear – Low and High Volt electrical wiring, diodes, transistors, fuses and vacuum tubes * Circuitry – Circuit boards and components advanced electronics and computers * Holodisk – Memory hard drives, used for storing programs and AI (or transferring information) * Energy Weapon Parts (specific to the weapon type) - Parts of an Energy Weapon. For repair or assembly Engineering Crafting Supplies * Engineering Gear – Screws, adhesive, gears, nuts bolts, etc… * Scrap - Plating, gears, spanners, and brackets, for practical use * Mechanism – A complex piece of machinery, such as hydraulics, an engine or pump. * Textiles - Pieces of durable cloth * Gun Component (specific to the weapon type) - Parts of a Fire Arm. For repair or assembly Security Supplies * Thief’s Tools – Light picks, probes and bobby pins. Used for disarming locks and traps. * Activator - A line system or pressure plate, used to set off a trap * Timer - A delay to created a timed booby trap or bomb Medical Supplies * Surgical Gear – Stitches, gauze, bandage, sterilizer, and disinfectant. Survival Crafting Supplies * Salt – Used for curing hides and preserving cooked food * Hide – Cured animal skins and pelts, used for crafting, repairing and selling * Bad Herb – Toxic plant used for brewing poisons and chems * Good Herb – Safe plant used for mixing Medicines, foods and chems Science Crafting Supplies * Toxins – Poisonous or hallucinogenic substances * Stimulants – Hormones and medicinal compounds * Chemicals – Useful compounds and solvents * Explosives – Combustible compounds